1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parlor games for the simulated playing of baseball on a small scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various simulated baseball games are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,127, issued Apr. 29, 1924, to Fox et al, discloses a baseball game apparatus wherein virtually all aspects of a normal game are simulated by mechanical components. This game requires complex mechanical and electrical devices which render the game difficult to use as well as expensive and susceptible to mechanical failure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,743, issued Feb. 4, 1941, to Davis, shows a game whereby the player on one team manipulates a puck by use of a magnet and a player on the other team attempts to hit the puck with a bat. This game provides no means for fielding of the puck after it is hit and the manner of pitching differs considerably from the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,854, issued Mar. 17, 1953, to Volman, discloses a simulated baseball game wherein a bat is positioned at home plate and the ball is propelled forward by the bat and scoring is counted in accordance with the position at which the ball comes to rest. No pitching device is provided and no fielding devices are used in this game. U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,574, issued Nov. 16, 1954, to Baker, discloses a baseball game device which has a pitching apparatus and a batting apparatus wherein the pitching apparatus does not allow a change of speed of the ball or a means to aim the ball to different sides of the plate. Points are accumulated by the batter in accordance with the final resting position of the ball when hit. No fielding devices are provided as in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,457, issued Dec. 25, 1956, to Galbos, contemplates a simulated baseball game which has a pitching device wherein a ball is rolled toward the simulated home plate and deflections of the ball from a linear course may be produced by a magnet positioned beneath the playing field and operated by the defensive player. The Galbos device affords the offensive player the opportunity to see the direction of initial ball movement from the pitching position. Also, this device does not provide any means for changing the speed of the pitched ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,459, issued May 28, 1963, to Lindman, teaches a magnetic game device which may be used to play a simulated game of baseball wherein magnetic runners are used to score runs in the game. The ball and runners as well as the batter of the device are manipulated by the use of magnets disposed beneath the game board. The manipulation of these magnets by hand would become tiresome as well as complex.